


WWE 2K19: the story of Nathaniel 'Buzz' Durbin.

by 50shadesofyouregay



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform, WWE NXT, WWE Raw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofyouregay/pseuds/50shadesofyouregay
Summary: Nathaniel Durbin is an indie wrestler in BCW. Here we follow his journey through the wrestling biz and his life.





	1. Meeting Nathaniel

_ I love wrestling, I have loved it since I was a little boy. I'm currently on an indie show called BCW, ran by my mentor and former WWE Superstar, Barron Blade. It's really small and we wrestle in a high school gym but you gotta start somewhere! It also doesn't pay well so I actually live in my dad's old work van, that he gave to me after he passed away, but I love wrestling there and don't really mind sacrificing some things! Of course my dream is to be a WWE Superstar but I don't believe that'll happen, for I am not a typical looking guy. I'm an androgynous looking dude and act kinda sleazy at times. I just don't think I fit in their image, but that's ok! I'm a really good wrestler, and I know another promotion will snatch me up someday! For now though I need to go hang up some flyers for BCW and get more people in, very simple for such a charmer like me!  _

  
As I'm hanging up flyers on the wall by the high school, the bell rings releasing a flood of teenagers. I take a deep breath, not too many years ago I was them but they scare me sometimes. As I was in thought, two teens walked up the sidewalk, a girl in a pink beanie and a boy too busy with his phone to even notice me. I turn from the wall with a flyer and proclaimed "hey, big BCW show this Friday night at the high school! Tell your friends!" Beanie girl beamed at me. "I don't need a flyer, I go to every show!" She looked down at the flyer in my hand. "Wait!" She exclaimed, looking at it closer. "Is that you?!" She looked back to me. My heart jumped in my chest. "Uhhhhh, what do you mean?" I babbled, covering my face with the flyer. "Facing Mr. CQ in the main event. It's definitely you!" She giggled out. I chuckled, looking at the flyer again. "I guess I can see the resemblance, but that guy's a huge indie star." I chuckled to myself again. "Why would he be out here flyering for a show?" I smiled at her. Phone boy finally looks up from his phone. "Hey, is this weirdo bothering you?" He asked the girl. _Is he calling me a weirdo because of my looks? I mean I am wearing black eyeshadow and lipstick. Nah just get over yourself, Nathaniel._ "He's one of the wrestlers!" Beanie girl bursts out with excitement to her friend. I snickered. "No, no I'm not. Have fun at the show!" I grinned at the kids, hoping this conversation was over. "Yo. I thought wrestlers had money? Why would he be driving around in some crappy bug van." _Oh wow. Another jab to me._ "See? See? Good point." I said, pointing at them. _Nice flip around._ "More proof that I am not who you think I am." I chuckled to beanie girl. She clicked her teeth. "Sure." She said, elongating the 'e'. "You gotta check this guy's highlights online!" She excitedly said to her friend. I handed the flyer to him but he rejected it. "He's going to be a big star in WWE someday!" She continued on. _Bless your heart, sweetie. They'd never accept a dude like me._"Thanks, that's nice of you to say." _Fuck._ "I mean about the wrestler on the poster, who is um- definitely not me." _Not convincing anyone, Nate._ Phone boy rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." He motioned to beanie girl, walking away. She turned to me. "I hope you beat Mr. CQ! I can't stand that guy!" She called out to me, walking away to catch up to her friend. "Maybe I'll see you in the crowd Friday night." _You did it again._ "I mean, as a fan, a fan! Uh definitely not from the ring. 'Cause I'm not a wrestler." I blurted out. _Great job, dummy._ I just went back to hanging up flyers.


	2. The snarky Mr. CQ

**A few days later.**

**_____________________________________**

I parked at the entrance of the school and get out of my van.I take a deep breath as I'm entering the back of my van, so I can get dressed into my ring gear. I'm not too tall, only like 5'5-5'6 maybe, but it's still hard to get dressed in here.  _ Just sit on your bed and wiggle into your trunks. Shit, it sounds like I'm boning someone in here. Ok pull the stockings up and connect them to the trunks. Ah shit, where's my fishnet top? I'll find it hold on, just put on your knee highs. One boot. Two boot. Shit! My leather harness is missing too.  _ I look through the bags.  _ Found em! Ah there's my spiked choker too! Fishnet first, then harness, now choker. Now just connect it to the trunks and now belt. Elbow pads and the gloves. Put your little hoop earrings and your septum piercing in. Now onto makeup, just smudge brown eyeshadow around your eyes almost to your ears and top it with black eyeliner around your eyes and into a wing. Ok lashes, careful with your left eye not try to get it infected again. Sit and wait for the bitches to dry. Fuck what time is it?! Just peer out your lids, don't fuck it up. Eh fuck it, if I'm late, I'm late. Blink blink bitch, ok they're on. Put on your black lipstick and draw some lines on the side of your lips. Beautiful now just put on your false black nails. Dryyyyy pleaseeee. Fuck that took forever, eh it's not easy being this hot.  _ I grab my robe and black plague doctor mask, putting them on and exiting the van. 

  
I walk into the 'locker room' A.K.A. the school's kitchen, and see Barron taking to Matt Bloom.  _ Oh shit, what is this about _ ,  _ Barron?  _ I walk up to them and Barron excitedly grabs my arm. "Hey, I want you to meet Matt Bloom from NXT." Barron tries to say professionally but just sounds like an excited father.  _ Barron, you're acting like I don't know who he is.  _ "Matt this is my protege, 'Van Go'."  _ Haha funny Barron.  _ "I'm a big fan, Mr. Bloom." I shook his hand. "I've studied all your matches from your run in WWE and Japan. Really great stuff." I exclaimed joyfully.  _ And there's the fanboy. _ Matt smiled. "Thanks. You must be a true student of the game." He replied. "I try to be." I blurted out.  _ Turn down the charm, you sound like you're flirting.  _ "So why do they call you 'Van Go'? Are you some kind of artist?" Matt asked. "Not quite. I gave him that name because everywhere he goes, his dad's old work van goes." Barron blurted out. "He practically lives in that thing!" He said, laughing.  _ Barron you're embarrassing me.  _ "Yeah, 'practically'." I said, chuckling. "So what brings you out to our show?" I asked Matt. "I'm here to scout your opponent, Cole Quinn."  _ Ah of course.  _ "Cole's great, you won't be disappointed."  _ Wish I was lying, Cole really is great in the ring.  _ "I'll have my eye on you as well." Matt stated. "Wait, really?!" I beamed. "You're wrestling Cole, so kinda be hard not to." Matt added. "Yeah, yeah. Good point." I chuckled. "Well I should get ready." I shook Matt's hand again. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bloom and thanks again for coming out to our show." I gushed. I walked over to my opponent, Cole Quinn/Mr. CQ. He's a pretty fit guy but looks really dorky in his green glasses, little bow tie, suspenders and newsboy cap. His tights are pretty cool, they're striped and has like fringe on the bottom. He's stretching for our match, I might as well talk to him. "Hey man, good to see you." I said, extending my hand to him. "Slow your roll, greenie." Cole interrupted, giving me the hand without even looking at me. "Tonight's my big chance to get signed to NXT, so don't do anything to screw it up." He turned to me, snarkily.  _ And I thought I had a big ego. Fucking twat.  _ I chuckled. "Okay look I'm going to give it everything I have tonight, and we'll see where we stand after that." I said back, just as snarky. "All I know is I'll be 'standing' in Orlando at the performance center." He snapped back. "you can continue standing in high school gyms." He continued his snide little rant. I couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see." I said before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully continue this I'm a huge fanboy of this MyCareer mode and I'm just now writing this after like 50 plays lol
> 
> Enjoy my shitty writing!


	3. The life-changing match

_ The match is starting soon, Nathaniel. Try not to let your feelings get in the way. Cole is a bit of a prick but...well he's just a prick. Do your best!  _ I listened to the last voicemail my dad left me before he passed, that always motives me. I get up to the entrance, I fix my mask one last time for good measure before my music hits and I strut down the ramp and to the ring. I strip off my robe and my mask and throw them outside the ring. I see in the corner of my eye, Barron moving them back. I hear Cole's music hit and he comes out, just as snobby as he was when we were talking. I try to act like he ain't bugging me but I can't shake what he said.  _ I'll be standing in Orlando at the performance center and you can keep standing in high school gyms. Gosh he's such an asshole.  _ I watch him enter in through the ropes and walk up to the turnbuckle, he's doing that stupid pose he does. Soon he turns around and strips off that damn hat and those green glasses and practically throws them at Barron.  _ Once again. An asshole.  _ He stares me down so I stare him down.  _ He's got some nice eyes, too bad I'm going to blacken them.  _ I stick my nose up at him and blow him a kiss to annoy him. He just sneers at me.  _ Gross. _ The bell rings and we lock up. He seems to be the one in control.  _ Damn he's good.  _ I turn it around and get him in a headlock but he throws me against the ropes and I bounce off them and into his knee, flipping onto the mat. I go to throw a punch but he elbows me in the face, making me lean against the ropes again. I get around him and punched him in the back but he throws into the corner, putting me into the tree of woe and taking his boot to my face. He pulls me into the center of the ring and tries to pin me but I kick out at 1. He goes to pick me off the mat but I give a little stunner. I go to jump at him but he counters me and throws me back to the mat. He goes to pick me up again but I grabbed his arm and threw to the mat, I then do my signature, Forearm/Basement Haymaker and it connects. I set him up for my finisher, Sole Kick/Enzuigiri Combo but Cole throws me over his shoulders. He gives me a DDT and then tries once again to pin me but I kick out at 2. He grabs me off the mat but I turn it into a French Kiss DDT. I taunt him and then put him in an armbar, but he gets out of it so I turned around and superkicked him. I once again do my signature and then pin him but he kicks out at 2. I set up him up for my finisher again and this time it connects. I pin him. 1. 2. 3. I beat that cocky Mr. CQ.

  
I walk back to the 'locker room' and am greeted with Barron shaking my hand. "Good match, Van Go!" Barron remarked. Matt Bloom shook my hand next. "Yeah! Great job out there!" Matt voiced. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." I was in bliss. "Orlando, here I come!"  _ And the bliss is gone.  _ "I'm going to get a condo on the beach!" Cole exclaimed. Barron sighed. "There's no beach in Orlando." He mentioned to Cole. "Well then, I'll make sure to furnish my condo with wall to wall sand." Cole commented back.  _ Did I knock something loose? or is his ego just too damn big?  _ "Before you start making plans, there's a few things we need to discuss." Matt butted in. "Like what? My start date? Future opponents? Waist measurements for the NXT Title?" Cole smirked.  _ That's just his ego. _ "Not exactly. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of your 'Mr. CQ' character." Matt responded. "You need to come up with something different." I stand there awkwardly. "It's not really a 'character' but fine, I can come up with something different when I get to NXT." Cole kinda snapped back. "Full disclosure, I don't think you'll be heading to NXT."  _ Yikes. He's not going to take this well.  _ "Not anytime soon at least. You're just not ready." Matt dropped the news onto Cole. I pat Cole on the back. "I was actually more impressed with your opponent over here." Matt continues. "Wait, what?!" Cole hissed out.  _ Ah shit, he's really not gonna take this well.  _ "So I've decided to offer him an opportunity instead." Matt declared.  _ Shittttt.  _ "You'll have a tryout match on an upcoming WWE event." He announced. "Really?" I couldn't hold my excitement. "Yes I've been doing this for a while now and I know talent when I see it." Matt replied. "Is this some kind of joke?!" Cole asserted. "Because you were here to scout me and not him."  _ Ah shit Cole's pissed.  _ "Plans change all the time in this business." Matt argued. "That's a good lesson for you to learn." He claimed to Cole. "I've gotta catch my flight. You and Barron will be hearing from us soon with the details on your tryout match." Matt blurted. I shook his hand. "Don't make me regret this decision." I was stunned. "I won't! Thank you!" I piped. Matt shook Barron's hand then left.  _ Wow. I've got a tryout match! Matt saw something in me!  _ "Unbelievable." Cole grumbled.  _ Ahhhh but Cole's of course not happy.  _ "I told you not to ruin this for me and look what happened." He carried on. "Woah! All I did was give it everything I had out there." I defended myself. "It's not my fault he saw more potential in me."  _ I shouldn't have said that.  _ "Potential?" I think I offended him. "Or was it your boy Barron here putting you over with him?" He rambled on. " I knew that he was your favorite, but I didn't think it would cost me a shot at WWE." Cole continued on. "This was all Matt Bloom's decision." Barron responded. "Do you think I want to see my top guys leave?" Cole huffed. "And do you think we want to stay here forever, wrestling in front of a few hundred people for crap money?" Cole argued back. "That's not what I meant." Barron pleaded. "I'm just saying we're building something good here. Besides, if you left, who would design our title belts?" Barron asked. "I only make your belts cause you pay us so little for wrestling!" Cole corrected. "It's so bad, teacher's pet over here has to live in his van!" Cole hissed, pointing at me. Barron looks at me. "I thought that was a joke." Barron mumbles. "I only live in it when times are tough, which is most of the time." I assert. "Well that nickname isn't as fun anymore." Barron grumbled. "Look you just need to trust the process. We're building a brand." Barron explained. "And think of it this way, if any of us make it to WWE, it will be good for everyone." I butted in. "It will help put BCW on the map, and lead to more opportunities!" Cole glared at me. "Oh yeah." He chuckled. "Easy for you to say; You're the one with a WWE tryout match." Cole spoke sharply.  _ What the fuck is his problem?!  _ "He's right though." Barron said, trying to break the tension. "What's the saying? 'A rising boat will lift all tides'."  _ Barron you're not making this any better.  _ I sighed. "I think it's the other way around." I grumbled. Barron just shrugged me off. "Whatever, C'mon let's drop this thing, and bring it in for a BCW handshake!" Barron rejoiced. Cole backed up. "Yeah, no thanks." He sneered. "I'll let you two celebrate alone." He walked away. Barron stood in front of me. "Don't worry about him." He chuckled. "And congrats, I'm truly happy for you!" Barron and I did the BCW handshake and then went our separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something, I hope y'all like it. Sorry if it sucks, I'm a little rusty.


End file.
